One or more aspects relate to a semiconductor circuit, and in particular to, managing power of a semiconductor circuit.
In a processor, there is circuit switching activity at each clock cycle which results in noise on the common supply rail—this is also referred to as power grid noise. A sudden local increase in switching activity will induce a local droop in the supply voltage to the common supply rail of the power distribution network. This local droop then propagates over the chip area and affects the supply voltage in other regions.
However, supply voltage may only fluctuate within a certain margin to ensure proper functioning of the semiconductor circuit.